Extinction
Series 1 Episode 1 Two HH-60G Pave Hawk helicopters flew into the skilled mercenaries. The mercenaries have been sent to Val Verde in order to get rid of a group of Seperatists. The mercenaries that are going are Ron "Wolf" Lupin, Dan "Zulu" Scott, Takeru "Sam" Hiroshi, Alexandra "Huntress" Quinn and and Sergei "Rock" Rustonov. Wolf was a 21 year old natural-born leader from New York City, his parents being American. Wolf has been called a hero and is not a stranger to danger. He has short black hair in a pompadour style and blue eyes and usually wears a black vest with camoflage trousers. His favourite weapon is his MP5K. Zulu is a 19 year old African-American who has accompanied Wolf on many missions. Zulu has black hair styled in cornrows and brown eyes and usually wears the same outfit as Wolf. His favourite weapon is his Vector. Sam is a 41 year old Japanese officer who is a member of a long Samurai bloodline. He has grey hair in a flattop style and green eyes and wears a green jacket, brown trousers and his favourite red cap. His favourite weapons are his katana, which he calls Tora, and his Nambu. Huntress is a 20 year old British woman who is Wolf's rival and has been called a hero amongst most African countries. Huntress has long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes and wears a black top with camoflage trousers. Her favourite weapon was her AT4. Rock was a 35 year old Russian bodyguard who was dangerous because of his addiction to vodka. He has black hair styled into a quiff and hazel eyes and wears a dark brown jacket and dark brown trousers. The helicopters hovered over one of Val Verde's jungles. A rope was let down from both helicopters and the mercenaries slided downwards. "Yo, Zulu, careful this time!" shouted Wolf as he slid down. Last time, the two of them were in a desert in Spain and Zulu fell off the rope, landing him in hospital with several broken bones. "Very funny!" Zulu shouted back before spitting at Wolf. It was a miss and Zulu slid down the rope. The others slid down soon after. Wolf grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Pick us back up in 70 minutes. Wolf out." he said through it. He put it back on his belt and walked through the undergrowth. "We've got 70 minutes to do this. If we fail, lives will be in danger." explained Wolf. "The lives of the Seperatists are already endangered!" laughed Sergei. The camp was fairly close. In its centre was a large tent. Inside it was the leader of the Seperatists. Only his henchmen, called the Warlords, knew his nationality, but nobody knew his true name. He is called Falcon by his enemies. Falcon wore a white shirt, a white jacket, a white pair of trousers and a white pair of sunglasses that hid his eyes from other people's view. His skin was tanned and he had a scar running down his left cheek. He had no hair, revealing an X-shaped scar on the back of his head. Episode 2 Falcon sat at his wooden desk, guarded by his six henchmen. His henchmen did not have real names, only codenames. His henchmen were Entity, Oni, Dragon, Killer, Elder and Shadow. Entity was a heavily armoured weapon of mass destruction, a one man army. He has armour covering most of his body, with a titanium mask guarding his face. He always carried a M240 with him, a deadly weapon in his hands. Oni was a mysterious warrior who carried many grenades and a katana. Oni wore a dark blue balaclava that showed his creepy green eyes. He did not have a nose and had decomposing skin, showing the redness in his veins. Oni also wore armour over his torso and shoulders and had a pair of dark blue baggy trousers. Dragon was a 49 year old Chinaman that had been exiled by China's current emperor. Dragon had long black hair styled into a ponytail and light blue eyes. His pupils were not normal, they were like cat pupils and stood out amongst crowds of people. He wore a brown suit, a green shirt, a brown tie and a pair of brown trousers. In his hands, he carried a pair of TMPs. Killer was, as his name implies, a merciless killer and murderer. He is a 25 year old Spaniard and is an expert with vehicle warfare. He wears a brown cap, a pair of shades, a blue jacket, a white shirt and a pair of black trousers. Killer does not carry any weapons, his only weapons being heavily-armoured vehicles. Elder was the oldest out of the henchmen and is an excellent sniper. He is an 81 year old Irishman and has long white hair, a white beard and blue eyes and wears a camoflaged jacket and a camoflaged pair of trousers. He also wears a camoflaged helmet. His outfit is covered in vines and leaves, providing him with excellent camoflage amongst jungles. He carries a Barret .50cal. Shadow was a criminal in over 25 countries and is Falcon's most dangerous henchman. People say that the man who presses the button is the most dangerous. Shadow is this man. He owns a secret satellite in Earth's orbit, which fires missiles at a chosen destination. Shadow does not carry a weapon, he carries a laptop which can aim missiles at his enemies. Shadow is a 46 year old Spanish-American who is bald and wears an eyepath over his right eye, his left eye being green. He wears a black vest, a black overcoat and a pair of black trousers. Falcon looks up at Shadow. "Active la Dolten." said Falcon. Shadow pulled out a remote from inside his overcoat. On it was a series of buttons. Shadow presses one before putting it back in his overcoat. "Ya está, señor." said Shadow. Episode 3 The mercenaries positioned themselves around the area. Russian and Portugese troops walked around the area, each armed with a UMP45. Wolf was positioned behind a Portugese troop who was sitting next to a transport vehicle. Wolf could not fire his gun, otherwise he would blow his cover. Instead, he got out a knife and grabbed the troops's mouth. He then slit the troop's throat, laying his head downwards to look as if he was resting. Wolf then squinted and looked into the tent. Falcon was writing something on a piece of paper. Category:FanFiction